Taking shelter/Explanations
This is where we return to the rest of our heroes and where our heroes explain about the T-1000 in, Revenge of The Ultratron. is now nighttime, and we return to our heroes as we veiw the Terminator snitching the slash on Anna's shoulder Anna: breathing as the Terminator does his work, as she's covering her chest with her coat Elsa: Hey, not to be offensive. But do you know what you're doing? Terminator: I have detailed files on humanity anatomy. Anna: I bet, makes you a more effective killer, right? Terminator: Yes. Human Fluttershy: It's a good thing he has those files, Anna could've got an infection from that slash. Terminator: Right. we veiw Mucker removing bullet slugs from the Terminator. Rabbit: at the bullet holes in the jacket Doesn't it hurt when you get shot? Terminator: I sense injuries. The data could be called pain Emmet: Will those heal up? Terminator: Yes. Human Rarity: So you're saying, this T-1000 can impersonate anything it touches? Willy: Only, what it samples with physical contact. Sharky: But only objects that are equal in size. Human Rainbow: Well, why didn't he turn his hands into guns to try and kill Nyx? Mucker: The T-1000 can't form guns or explosives, only melay weapons. Such as; knives, swords, spears, lances, and other stabbing weapons. Human Applejack: Really? Pepper Clark: Yeah. Rigby: How long do you live or run? Terminator: 120 years with my existing power cell. Mordecai: Well, can you at least triy, well you know... not be a dork? Termiantor: My C.P.U. is a neutral net processor, a learning computer. But Skynet presents the switch to read-only when we're sent out alone. High-Five Ghost: Hmm, doesn't want you to do too much thinking, huh? Terminator: No. Nyx: Can we reset it? Mucker has cut off a section of the Terminator's head to access the CPU port Terminator: Rotate the 2 locking cylinders counterclockwise. Steam Mech: his claw on them. Terminator: Do it. Steam Mech: so Terminator: Now open the port cover. Pull to break the seal. Steam Mech: so Terminator: Good, now remove the shock-damping assembly. Steam Mech: so Terminator: You can now access the CPU. Do you see it? Steam Mech: Yeah. Terminator: Hold the CPU by its base tab. Pull. Steam Mech: it out Terminator: down Steam Mech: Here Twi, take this for a moument. Human Pinkie: Hey? her fingers at the Terminator Hello? Rainbow: his arm up and taps it Hello? Anybody home? Terminator: nothing Rainbow: funny faces at the Terminator Terminator: does nothing Rainbow: making funny faces Ooh, you're good. Twilight: a sludgehammer Nyx: You find the switch? what's happening (gasp) NO!! NO!! the CPU Twilight: Nyx! Get out of the way! Nyx: Don't kill him! Twilight: Not him, Nyx. It. Nyx: Fine, it. But we need, it! Twilight: Nyx, he's a Terminator. We're better off without him. Nyx: But he's the other other thing we have helping us. Twilight: True. I don't trust it. Nyx: But he's my friend! Twilight: Nyx, do you know how hard it is to kill a Terminator?! If something goes wrong this could be our last chance, so move! Nyx: NO, MOM!!! I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY ONLY CHANCE OF LIVING!! Shining Armor: Twily, this is a bad idea! In case if you haven't noticed, Nyx has a T-1000 and the Deceptitrains hot on her tail. So we need this Terminator. Cadance: What Shining means is, with those killers after your foal, she's gonna need a bodyguard. And since they've killed Thomas, the Terminator is all she has left. Twilight: I can protect my foal just fine on my own, with or without a Terminator. Princess Celestia: TWILIGHT SPARKLE!! We need him. Princess Luna: Tia's right, we barely were able to defeat Tirek when he first came. But when we got guns and modern weaponry, it was way more easier. Even with our weapons, those Decpetitrains and T-1000 won't stop until they've completed their mission. Twilight: Well, this what Thomas would want. Percy: That's not what Thomas would say. He'd agree to this too, and he ordered the Terminator to protect Nyx. Skyla: Auntie Twilight? I can understand why you wanna kill this Terminator but, I don't want Nyx to die. So I think you should do as she, Mommy, Daddy, and Percy say. Brian: I agree with them too. Mike: NOW PUT THAT SLUDGEHAMMER DOWN, OR SO HELP US! Twilight: it on the table Okay, we keep him. put the CPU back in, after reseting it Temrinator: Was there a problem? Nyx: No. is sitting on James' footplate Brian: Nyx, Megatrain said that your symbols lead to a soruce. What does he mean? Nyx: All he said was, they lead to another source of energon on Earth. Nothing more. Jimmy: Apparently, they must lead to something that can provide them with more Energon. We must find out what the symbols mean. Twilight: Railan. Trax. Trax: Yeah? Twilight: Do you know what those symbols in Nyx's head. Railan: Oh, those are old school. Cybertronian. Twilight: You know it? Trax: Sorry, we don't know anything what they mean. It's way before us. Cindy: Well that's just great! THESE 2 DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE DEALING WITH! Miroku: You know, you aren't really helping us here. Mr. Great White: his cigar What pretty boy, said. Cindy: Yeah, so? Duncan: Will you think a bit more clearly, you dumb blonde? We've been friends with the Autobots and Trainbots longer than any of you. Cindy: I will have, you know, I've meet the Autobots too. Libby: Yes, we have but these guys have been with the longer than anyone here, I mean Thomas and the other engines have pratically become them! Darkwing: Come on Libby, I mean we met Lockdown. Libby: But we haven't met Trainbots or Deceptitrains. Sheen: Blitzer, you're a retired Deceptitrain, do you know what those pictures mean? Blitzer: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts